Bori
Bori Suncaller Kolek-Gudani is a goliath warrior who is part of a guild known as Shieldhearth, based in the port town of Uluara. He is a recent addition to the guild. Jovial on the surface, but burying deep anger inside of him, he hopes someday to avenge his father's murder at the hands of his uncle Djaku. * Young goliath in line to be chief after his father. * Father is murdered and he is left for dead. * He is found by a dwarven pirate who was in search for treasure in the nearby mountains. * The pirate saved his life and persuaded him to join his crew until he could be at full strength. * He eventually left his crew at the trade port of Uluara where he joined Shieldhearth to get by and earn his wages. * He silently awaits for the day when he can take down his father’s murderer and return to his family, restoring their honor. Backstory Bori Suncaller Kolek-Gudani was born on the northern edge of The Violet Peaks, bordering the The Frigid Wastes. Their tribe had not seen daylight for 40 days, stuck in a fowl storm that shrouded the land in darkness. The morning of his birth the clouds gave way and the first light had shone once again, thus, they granted him Suncaller as his third name. He was the son of Ragnar Stonefist Kolek-Gudani, chief of their tribe, married to Vaalu. He is the eldest in his family over his two younger sisters, Isgra and Ysol. Bori respected and admired his father. He was as hard as stone and had a grit that would shake the mightiest of goliaths. He dealt with his adversaries honorably and thus had the respect of his people. Ragnar loved his son if ever there was a word for such a feeling for goliaths. He taught Bori to fight strong and well, but to never mistake strength for power. Though war did not come by often, when it did come, to die honorably and protecting others was the best one could hope for. One day after returning home from a hunt, Ragnar’s brother, Djaku, came running to him explaining that his wife had been stolen by raiders from a nearby tribe and that if he wanted to see her again it would be a brawl to the death, their champion against ours. Normally under such circumstances it would be a cause to go to war, but seeing the opportunity to preserve lives, Ragnar decided to go himself. Djaku insisted on accompanying him to both serve as witness and to be there in case it was a trap. Bori couldn’t help but go, he needed to be there to see his father crush their enemy in combat. So he hid and followed to where Djaku led. When they arrived at the clearing the the brawl was to take place there was no one to be found. Bori hid in the brush nearby watching from afar and undetected. Ragnar was confused and angry, upset that they would dishonor their own challenge. In the moment of his confusion Djaku pulled out a dagger and plunged it deep into his brother’s spine. Ragnar cried out to his brother in despair. Djaku whispered something into his ear and watched as his brother’s body fell lifeless to the ground. Bori after seeing what happened to his father broke out into a rage and charged at his uncle. Djaku was surprised to see him there but then smiled deviously. Bori wielded his great battle axe and charged at him. He lifted his axe high over his shoulders preparing to embed it into his uncle the betrayer, but in that moment his uncle vanished from sight, only to reappear behind him plunging the knife into his body. Bori fell to the ground aside his father who had shown no signs of life. Djaku fled the scene leaving him for dead. Everything faded away as Bori was near death. But when Bori awoke he was surprised to find himself still alive and in the company of an old Dwarf by the name of Gimbal Dragonheart. He was pirate who traveled with his crew in search of treasure in mountains all across the lands. He had happened upon the area where Bori and his father had fallen and was able to heal Bori’s wounds to prevent his death but he was still in very critical condition. Bori insisted on returning home to his father but Gimbal confirmed that he was dead and assured Bori that he was in no condition to go avenge him yet, it would be suicide. Instead he offered Bori a safe passage out of there where he could recover and regain his strength and if he still insisted on revenge then perhaps return another day. And so they set off South visiting many ports and camps along the way. Bori eventually settled in Uluara by which time he had regained his full strength and set out in preparing for the day when he could bring down his uncle, the betrayer, and avenge his father’s death. Bori was able to find work as a mercenary for Shieldhearth, a local guild. This would be a good way for him to make a living for now and perhaps gain connections or information as to where to find his uncle, and return to his family. Category:Player Characters